Hyperion
by Saturn Angels
Summary: SeiferSelphie. Selfer. A year after Ultemicia's defeat. Seifer is let back into Garden and the only one who doesn't avoid him is the Messenger Girl... but he's not about to fall for her. Chapter 5 up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything besides this fic, so please ^_~ don't forget to review!  
  
Vince: This is a Seifer/Selphie fic ^-^ my fave  
Vale: LONG LIVE SEIFER!  
Tomoe: Yea!  
Thor: Seifer's cool cause 1: he knows how to kick ass. 2: he fights! 3: ...I dunno! He's cool!  
Fantasy Girl: 3: He's hott! ^-^  
Vale: DUH!!  
Vince: ..-.-; baka....see what I hafta live with?  
  
HYPERION  
PROLOGUE  
BY:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
Selphie wandered aimlessly around Balamb's hallways. She'd just broken up with Irvine, understandably since he was staring at other girls every time he has with her and when she wasn't with him...he would do more then just stare. So now, she and Quisty were the only ones without a partner. Rinny had Squall; Irvine had pretty much every girl in garden besides Rinny, Quisty, and herself; Zell had that Library Girl...and well they were alone. Quistis didn't have to be, since every guy in garden wanted to be her boyfriend...Selphie was alone though. Yup. Selphie was alone, and she really didn't mind too much.  
  
Quistis walked around with her, "Want to go to the Library?"  
  
Selphie looked at her as if she were crazy, "...Alright!"  
  
Quistis smiled and they followed the carpet to the Library, "...So, how did Irvine take it when you broke up with him?" she asked as she turned to look at the smaller girl.  
  
Selphie sighed and smiled a bit, "Well, at first he was like 'WHAT!? You're with someone else aren't you!? You've been cheating on me!!' well after that I said 'LOOK WHO'S TALKING! YOU PROBABLY HAVE BEEN WITH EVERY GIRL IN GARDEN!' and then--"  
  
Quistis shushed her, "Not so loud! You're drawing attention!" she added pointing to some people who had been staring at them with raised eyebrows.  
  
Selphie smiled, "Oops. Teehee!"  
  
"Well, what happened after that? Only don't shout it out!" Quistis said, as they were halfway to the Library.  
  
"Well then I said I hadn't been seeing anyone else, that I just never really loved him, then he just scoffed as if I was lying you know? Then he said he didn't need me and he walked off," Selphie said nodding.  
  
Quistis looked at Selphie, "Well, what was your reaction?"  
  
Selphie grinned up at the taller girl, "I smiled after he closed the door to my dorm, then I burst out laughing! It feels really, really super ultra good to be rid of him!"  
  
Quistis laughed loudly and Selphie giggled, "Too bad he's still on our team and stuff so we still might have to work with him, and with you and him broken up it might be a bit harder...especially for me...I'm the only single girl left..." Quistis sighed.  
  
"Quisty, you know all the guys in garden adore you...so why don't you go out with one?" Selphie asked as they entered the Library.  
  
"Well they're all so ... so immature," Quistis said with a smile.  
  
Selphie nodded, "Yup. That's why I'm not gonna date anyone ever again!"  
  
Quistis sighed and shook her head, "Honestly Selphie, you should try and find someone to go out with. Who's worthy of course, before they all run out..." Quistis whispered as they made their way to the different bookshelves.  
  
"Well, so should you Quisty! I mean before you get all old and wrinkly..." Selphie whispered shuddering at the thought.   
  
Quistis shuddered also and the two laughed silently.   
  
"Maybe you should consider dating Seifer?" Selphie suggested, "He's not immature."  
  
"Hah. No, not immature. That's for sure. He's only reckless and hard to deal with."   
  
The intercom came on 'Instructor Trepe you have a meeting with Headmaster Cid' 'Instructor Trepe, you have a meeting with Headmaster Cid. Thank you'  
  
Quistis's eyes widened, "Oh no! I completely forgot! I'll be back in about an hour or so Selphie, if you get tired of reading then wait for me in the cafeteria, alright?"  
  
Selphie nodded and Quistis walked quickly out of the Library and towards Headmaster Cid's meeting room.  
  
Selphie looked around in the Fantasy shelves until she spotted a book entitled 'Dream's Finale', she almost grabbed it then shook her head, "Nah...don't need any sort of book like that right now...maybe a good vampire one?" She smiled and grabbed a book called Born From the Dark, it had a picture of someone really pale on it; probably a vampire, so she grabbed it and sat down at one of the tables in the back of the library and began to read it.   
  
A few minutes later someone sat at the desk next to her. She tore her gaze from the book and leaned back in her chair to see who it was, 'Seifer? What's Seifer doing here?' She wondered to herself as she smiled, 'He reads?? What's he reading anyways?' She leaned further back in her chair to see the book, but instead she accidentally leaned too far back and the chair fell over; with Selphie still in it, with a loud 'BANG' that echoed through the entire Library. Seifer; along with everyone else in the Library, turned to look at her.   
  
Seifer smirked, 'A cynical smirk…' Selphie thought as he pushed out of his seat and held out his hand to help her up, "Well, well. If it isn't the little Messenger Girl..."  
  
~*End Prologue*~  
Vince: well how'd you like it?? ^.^  
Thor: ...Hope it gets better...but since Seifer is in it, it'll be good.  
Vale: I thought it was good already! SEIFER/SELPHIE! YAY!  
Tomoe: Hehe. Alrighty, don't forget to review!  
Vale: Yeah!! ^.~  
Tomoe: Ja ne!  
Vince: Sayonara!! ^.~ oh and yes...I will revise it edit it a little okay? so don't worry! 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Alright, I don't own anything besides this fic, so please ^_~ don't forget to review!  
  
Vince: This is a Seifer/Selphie fic ^-^ my fave  
Vale: LONG LIVE SEIFER!  
Tomoe: Yea!  
Thor: Seifer's cool...  
Fantasy Girl: He's hott! ^-^  
Vale: YEAH!!  
Vince: ..just read please ^^;  
  
HYPERION  
CHAPTER ONE  
BY:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Selphie smiled nervously and let Seifer pull her up, "Seifer...what are you doing here? I didn't know you read..."  
  
Seifer gave her an icy glare.  
  
"I mean, I knew you COULD read, but I didn't know you...liked reading..."  
  
Seifer raised an eyebrow as the petite girl continued to make excuses, and as the others left the library, or stayed in the library and went back to what they were doing, "That's enough apologizing Tilmitt."  
  
Selphie nodded slightly, "What were you reading anyway?"  
  
He chose to ignore her question and glanced at the book Selphie was reading, "I thought you would be more of the type to be reading some fairy tale about a little pixie that had a pet unicorn," he glanced meaningfully at her when he said the word 'pixie' and she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Selphie repeated her question inquiring what Seifer was reading and this time he chose to respond, not answer the question, but respond, "Was that what you were so interested in, that you fell out of your chair...disrupted a library, and disturbed the silence for?" He asked mocking curiosity.  
  
Selphie nodded fervently.  
  
"Well then Messenger Girl, I'll have to write you up. That's breaking rule 4, Paragraph 8: Page 2, Line 7. Disrespect to neighbor's privacy."  
  
"Jeez! Do you have that super-duper long book memorized or something?" she asked then when what he said made itself clear her eyes widened, "Wha-What!?...Super-duper ultea mega-bummer..." she muttered as she went to check out her book trying to ignore Seifer's mocking laughter behind her, 'Might as well go and meet Quisty in the cafeteria...' she thought sadly, '...I've never been written up before!!...This is soooo bad! ...maybe a hotdog or two will cheer me up...' She sighed as checked out the book, and made her way to the cafeteria all the while thinking that Quistis was way to good for him. He should be banished to the lowest chamber of the seven hells!  
  
~*~Cafeteria*~*  
  
Selphie sat at a small round table at the corner of the cafeteria slowly nibbling on a hot dog, which she had miraculously been in time to get, as she read the story.   
  
Quistis walked up to Selphie's table slowly, she didn't seem to notice her. She smiled mischievously and hit the table which surprised Selphie so much that she almost choked on a piece of her hotdog. Quistis laughed and Selphie coughed.  
  
Selphie looked up at Quistis, "Quisty you scared me...here, have a hotdog." She said while she pushed the plate, which still had two uneaten hotdogs on it. Quistis stared at Selphie as she continued to read the book she checked out.  
  
"Sefie you're scaring me, you've never read that much," Quistis said staring at Selphie then she glanced at the two hotdogs, "Eh, since I'm feeling nice I'll take these to Zell after I leave here."  
  
Selphie shrugged and concentrated on the page.   
  
Quistis rolled her eyes and sat down across from Selphie, "Anything interesting happen in the library?"  
  
"I saw Seifer..."  
  
"Really? What happened?" she asked, her voice rising slightly in interest.  
  
"...I got written up...then I left the library..." Selphie said with a pout as she put down her book.  
  
"Why?" Quistis asked confused, in all of Selphie's time in any garden she had never been written up before.  
  
"…Disturbing the silence...and…'Disrespect to neighbor's privacy'" Selphie replied as she mimicked Seifer's deep voice.  
  
"...Really? Interesting...How did you break those rules?" Quistis asked with raised eyebrows.  
  
Selphie blushed a bit in embarrassment, "Well...I saw Seifer sit next to me right? And I didn't think he liked reading...so I wanted to see what he was reading...and I leaned back in my chair...and I fell over...then I told him why that happened...and all this other stuff happened...oh Quisty I don't know what to do! This has never ever, ever happened to me before! Will this go on my record? Will my SeeD rank go down?"  
  
"Most likely..." Quistis said with a small shrug.  
  
"...No way! Quisty you're calm about this..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Sefie...don't dwell in the past, it'll be fine..."  
  
"...If you say so...Booyaka! I hope I never ever see him again!" Selphie exclaimed as she went over all the different ways of torture in her head.  
  
"There he is now..." Quistis commented nonchalantly.   
  
"Booyaka!! Let's call him over!" Selphie said with a grin.  
  
Quistis shook her head in amusement and waved Seifer over to the table. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow and a half smile, then looked around for an empty table, he found none so he made his way over to them.   
  
~*End Chapter One*~  
Vince: well how'd you like it?? ^.^  
Thor: ...Hope it gets better...  
Vale: I thought it was good already! SEIFER/SELPHIE 4 EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Tomoe: Hehe. Alrighty, don't forget to review!  
Vale: Yeah!! ^.~  
Vince: ..This is my fic so I should say it! *giggles* Review! 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy VIII  
  
Vince: Ohmigosh! Super-duper mega bummerifically sorry for not updating sooner! Sorry!!! *bows head ashamed*  
Vale: Dude...did she just say... "super-duper mega bummerifically sorry?"  
Tomoe: Something like that... ^^;  
Thor: Vince! You betray me! You're not supposed to say anything Selphie-like! That's for these idiots! *points to Vale, Tomoe, and Fantasy Girl*  
Fantasy Girl: EY!   
Thor: ...um *cower* by pointing at you I meant you would say something like "let's blow em all up into smithereens?" *cower, cower*  
Vince: lol. Anyway, sorry for not updating in so long, please forgive me. So to make amends I added this chapter AND I edited the other two a little bit.  
  
  
HYPERION  
CHAPTER TWO  
BY:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
  
Seifer approached the table and nodded at Quistis, Selphie guessed it was because they had some strange twisted respect for one another. Then he turned to Selphie and looked either bored or annoyed, or both but it was almost impossible to Selphie to be either, "What now Tilmitt? It hasn't even been five minutes since you've last seen me and already you're back to annoy me?"  
  
Selphie gave a childish pout then grinned, "Well, Seify! Where's your posse?"  
  
"I'm amazed you actually know what posse means, Messenger Girl. Bravo. Now can you spell 'cat'?" he asked his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Sure, only because I know you don't know how to spell it. C-A-T. Cat. Now repeat after me--"  
  
"Do you want me to write you up for mocking authority?"  
  
Selphie stuck her bottom lip out and tried her best to say nothing in reply but failed, "I'm sorry I didn't realize there was any authority here, would you be kind enough to point them out to me so I'll be sure to stay away from them?"  
  
Before Seifer countered Quistis intercepted, "Now, now kiddies. You two get along, I have a meeting with the headmaster in a few minutes so I have to go and get my files ready. You two be good," She said with a small smile as she walked away.  
  
"Bye bye Quisty!" Selphie yelled after her, waving.  
  
Quistis laughed a little but continued walking.   
  
Selphie turned back to Seifer and immediately the grin was wiped off her face, she just seemed really moody today. He hadn't even done anything in the past two seconds to get her angry and here she was scowling at him.  
  
Her scowl turned into a smile and for lack of a better subject she asked, "Wanna join the Garden Festival Committee?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her, as he often seemed to do, and responded with an ease that made her think he was actually going to say yes, "After going over my options on whether or not to join your stupid little committee…I've decided…" he paused and she looked up at him hopefully, "not to."  
  
She stuck her tongue out in that way that made her look oh-so-cute, "Fine then be that way, you meanie!"   
  
"I'm afraid I am that way." He responded with a smirk.  
  
She imitated him moving her head side to side slightly as she enunciated each word making her flipped hair bounce slightly with each movement. Then suddenly in the middle of the word 'that' she stopped and glared at something behind Seifer's back, then she stuck out her tongue and began making faces at whoever was in the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer, questioning, turned to look behind his back only to find no one there. He turned back to face Selphie's grinning face.  
  
"Made ya look!" she said giggling childishly, "Now I have gotta go and give these hot dogs to Zell, toodles!" she said waving as she ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
Seifer shook his head and ran after her; after all…running was against the rules.   
  
About ten minutes later Selphie returned to her dorm in a really bad mood, she'd got written up twice in one day. TWICE! And she'd never, ever been written up before! Why was Seifer choosing today to pick on her? For all she knew she'd be washing her face and Seifer would come in and write her up for wasting water. The only good thing that had happened to her today was Zell thanking her for the hot dogs and giving her a hug, she had really needed a hug and it didn't matter who from. She jumped onto her bed and pulled out her library book. She was on page 46 and it was getting to the really, suspenseful…freaky…gory parts. She opened the book and began reading again.  
  
~Two and a half hours later~  
  
Selphie laid whimpering in her bed still in the same position that she was in two hours ago, the book rest in front of her and her hovering above it in interest and suspense. In fact the only thing about her position that had changed was that her shoes were off and she was biting her nails.   
  
Suddenly a knock on her door sent her jumping off the bed shrieking lightly but she quickly straightened her yellow dress and acted as happy as ever. She opened the door to reveal Quistis looking side to side nervously.  
  
"Selph! I'm so glad you're here! Can I come in??" It sure sounded urgent.  
  
"Sure thing!" Selphie said with a smile as she opened the door wider to allow Quistis entrance to her humble abode.  
  
"Thank heavens you're alright, Selphie!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"There are rumors going around the school, Selphie."  
  
"Rumors? What sort of rumors?"  
  
"Selphie…the headmaster has reason to believe that…" she paused and continued in a whisper, "that there are vampires in the school."  
  
"Vampires!?!?!" Selphie yelped.  
  
"Sh! Not so loud!"  
  
"You're joking right?!" Selphie asked lowering her voice a couple notches.  
  
"I'm dead serious."  
  
"Oh! Don't say that Quisty! This is just a prank that the headmaster and you pulled up because of my two referrals and the fact that I'm reading a vampire novel, isn't it?"  
  
Quistis blinked and looked at Selphie's book, "I had no idea you were reading a vampire novel Selphie."  
  
Selphie whimpered and buried her head in her hands, "But they don't like the light! How could they be dangerous?"  
  
"Selphie, we found two students dead this afternoon. They hadn't even been dead but, an hour or so, meaning that they were killed during the day. Their blood was completely drained…and Selphie I'm worried for your safety."  
  
"Why my safety?"  
  
"You're always so anxious to make friends with everyone you meet, and if these two-"  
  
"There're two?"  
  
"That's what we suspect. If they're new students here…just be careful, alright?"  
  
"Who were the two who were…killed?" Selphie asked hesitantly.  
  
"Maria and Janet Malifeciente."  
  
"Oh geez…there got two garden festival committee members…" Selphie said worriedly, "Quisty! I don't want to be alone!"  
  
Quistis nodded, "I figured as much. That's why we're going to be using the dormitories spare beds; each dorm has one that's hidden. Yours is over there pushed into the wall." She said handing Selphie the remote. "You press the little red button to make it come out and the green to push it in. The buttons glow in the dark by the way."  
  
Selphie took the controller then glanced at the wall Quistis was pointing at and wondered why she hadn't noticed the faint outline before.  
  
"Everyone is assigned roommates. For girls they well have guy roommates in case they need protection, some girls will be roomed with girls, and some guys will be roomed with guys. Alarm systems will be installed into every dorm by tomorrow evening."  
  
"You're gonna be with me, right Quisty?" Selphie asked hopefully.  
  
Quistis shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid not. The Garden's computers picked the names at random…Selphie…you're not going to like this…"  
  
Selphie shrugged, "It can't be that bad, I mean the worst would be me rooming with Irvine!"  
  
"Irvine is staying with Squall…"  
  
"Good then it can't be any worse-!"  
  
Before Selphie could finish her sentence Quistis interrupted, "You'll be sharing your dorm room with Seifer."  
  
"What…?" Selphie asked the color draining from her face. Sure, Seifer was great for protection; she could always sacrifice him. But…actually having to LIVE with him!? "Can't it be changed!? Why do I have to be roomed with him??" Selphie asked whining.  
  
"Selphie…" Quistis said in exasperation.  
  
"Believe me, Messenger Girl. I'm no happier then you are." Seifer said as he walked through the door carrying a black bag most likely full of his stuff.  
  
Then he paused slightly and looked around, "Sexist bastards!" he muttered, "Girl's dorms are at least five times bigger then boy's dorms."  
  
Quistis stood up and patted Selphie's back sympathetically, "I'll leave you two to get more acquainted. Try to not kill each other by tomorrow morning." As she was walking out the door Selphie tried desperately to think of someway to not be alone with Seifer, "Don't you need an escort?" Selphie cried.  
  
Quistis waved her hand, "I don't but they're here anyway…" she motioned to the group of Trepies which stood waiting for her.  
  
"We'll protect Ms. Trepe with our lives!" they said in unison.  
  
Selphie watched sadly as Quistis closed the door behind her, she turned to see Seifer trying to figure out how to get the bed to come out of the wall.  
  
She giggled and pulled out the remote Quistis had given her and pressed the little red button. The bed made a loud noise then slowly began moving out of the wall. Seifer held out his hand and Selphie stared at it wondering what he was doing.  
  
"Give me the controller." Seifer said and she looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"What for?"  
  
"You expect me to trust you with that thing while I sleep?" he asked looking at her as if she was a stupid child.   
  
She pouted and stuck her tongue out, "Here ya go." She said with a shrug and handed the controller over to him.   
  
He took it and placed it on the nightstand furthest away from Selphie's bed and closest to his. Selphie jumped on her bed a few times, as was her daily routine, and went to the bathroom to change into her pajamas that consisted of a yellow silk shirt and matching silk pants. When she came out of the bathroom she cleared her throat and Seifer looked at her inquiringly. "Rule number one: you don't go stickin' your nose in my business! And I won't in your, kay?"   
  
He smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it, Messenger Girl."  
  
"…Selphie. My name is SELPHIE TILMITT, I'll write it on your forehead while you sleep if you continue to refuse to call me by my first name."  
  
"…Right, Tilmitt." He said, as he turned over on his side no longer facing her. It was then that she noted that his 'pajamas' consisted of his black pants he wore all the time. And that was all it was composed of. She blushed slightly forcing her eyes away from his bared skin and picked up her book and began reading, then to her annoyance the lights went out. "Seifer turn the light back on."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I'm reading."  
  
He faked a gasp of astonishment, "You can READ?"  
  
She imitated his fake gasp and replied, "I'm a technological genius. Of course I can read. Now turn the light back on."  
  
"No."  
  
"It's my dorm! Turn the light on!"  
  
"Are you afraid the 'vampires' will come and get you while he lights are off?"  
  
"…No."  
  
"Then you won't be at all disturbed when I tell you that I didn't turn off the lights." He said casually.  
  
In milliseconds Selphie had hopped from her bed to Seifer's and hugged her teddy bear to her chest.  
  
"Tilmitt, I was just kidding." He said shoving her off of his bed, smirking slightly as he heard a slight 'oof' when she hit the floor; he leaned over to turn the light on.  
  
Selphie heard the clicking sound a couple times but light refused to come from the lamp, "Seifer stop joking around."  
  
"I guess the power went out…" he said with a shrug, "Do you have a flashlight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"Go get it!" he yelled becoming easily agitated with her consistent stupidity; she should've been born blonde. Then he paused remembering that he himself was blonde…but he wasn't a dumb blonde like she should've been.  
  
"It doesn't have batteries…"  
  
"Do you have candles?"  
  
"A couple."  
  
"…Well get those." He said slowly as if talking to a four year old.  
  
"I won't be able to find them." She cried.  
  
"Just go to sleep then." He said with a shrug.  
  
"But I can't go to sleep knowing that the light can't turn on! And-And there's no moon out!"  
  
"Tilmitt…it's usually a FULL moon, people are afraid of."  
  
"Yeah, but no moon is so much creepier!"  
  
"Just go to sleep." Seifer said turning on his side he could hear Selphie shuffling around a bit then jumping into bed.  
  
After a moment her voice interrupted the silence, "Seifer?"  
  
"hmm?" he answered in an annoyed tone.  
  
"…I'm afraid of the dark."  
  
"What do you want me to do about it?"  
  
"…Fix the power?"  
  
"Not a chance Messenger Girl."  
  
"Hey! I'm gonna write my name on your face now," she said grinning.  
  
"How will you be able to do that if you can't even find anything to write with?"  
  
"…Good point…I'll do it tomorrow then!"  
  
"If you live until tomorrow."  
  
He had expected her to have some sort of stupid come back ready so was surprised when he heard her sniffling.  
  
"That wasn't nice Seifer…"  
  
"Hm, when did the rules state I was supposed to be nice?"  
  
She sniffled a bit more and finally stuck her tongue out at him positive that he couldn't see it. She began to make faces at his back, which made her feel a bit better.  
  
"Stop sticking your tongue out at me Tilmitt. Don't think I don't notice."  
  
Selphie made an odd little sound and giggled and pulled the covers over her head and fell into a deep sleep being comforted that nothing would happen as long as Seifer was there. She figured if anything came into her room it would see Seifer first and she would have a chance to escape.   
  
Seifer fell asleep not too long afterwards and dreamt a strange dream, it was of an orphanage by the see with a lighthouse not too far away from it…   
  
~*End Chapter Two*~  
Vince: See? It was long. …at first I was going to make the vampire thing a prank between Seifer and Quistis…but decided to go along with it for a coupld of chapters ^^;  
Thor: Please review!  
Vale: Seifer/Selphie forever! Yay! Yay! ^__^  
Tomoe: Hehe. Alrighty, don't forget to review!!! Reviews are very much loved.  
Vale: Yuppers!! ^_~ 


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: *in monotone* I do not own Final Fantasy VIII…*normal voice* nor did I ever claim to!!! Sheesh…  
  
Vince: You see? Since I took forever for chapter 2 this one came out a little sooner…  
  
Vale: We kept reminding her to update this after she posted the 2nd chapter but nooo she put it off for like three months before she updated because of the fan mail (or lack thereof)…  
  
Vince: lol ^^; hey! At least I got this one up fast  
  
Thor: Shame, shame Vince…keeping the public waiting for that last chapter  
  
Vince: Look who's talking!!  
  
Fantasy Girl: Okay girls, calm down! Sh! Sh…  
  
Vince: …FG…you be quiet, you haven't updated Final Dream  
  
Fantasy Girl: …I'm workin' on it! ^^;  
  
Vince: If it is a prank…then it'll be a joke Quistis and Headmaster Cid cooked up to make Seifer and Selphie to get along better. ^_^   
  
HYPERION  
CHAPTER THREE  
BY:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)  
  
When Selphie awoke she noticed that it was still nighttime but her digital clock was on meaning that the electricity was back on. She gave a sigh of relief and looked over at Seifer, since her eyes were adjusted to the dark she could see him clearly, looking all innocent and kind… it could be worse living with someone else for a couple of weeks. I mean she could've been stuck with Zell. She didn't have any real big major issues with Zell, just too much time with him could drive one crazy.   
  
She was hyper…but she was a dull little lamb in comparison to Zell's 'enthusiasm'.   
  
She rolled over onto her side, her back facing the wall and was about to fall back asleep when she noticed something was missing. She searched the bed space around her putting her hand all over her bedspread. After she couldn't find the object she began searching frantically for her lost teddy bear on the floor. She crawled under the bed and finally found it. It was beat up very badly and was missing an eye, just like it always was. She cuddled it to her chest then crawled out from underneath the bed and climbed underneath the covers. With a sigh she closed her eyes but immediately she saw images of vampires, ghosts, ghouls, people screaming bloody murder, etc. She opened her eyes quickly and hugged her teddy bear closer as she scanned the room suspiciously, 'That stupid book!' Selphie thought as she spotted the vampire book which was tossed carelessly unto the floor.   
  
She gulped as she stared at its cover then immediately threw her teddy bear over the book so it covered the image, it wasn't until that night that she had noticed that there was something disturbing about the cover… she had originally thought the girl on the cover was a vampire on account of her pale skin but was horrified to realize that the girl actually had two bite marks on her neck, her eyes looked ahead glazed over, and blood was dripping from the wound staining her once white shirt. Then there was a figure behind her…that radiated positively all things evil and psychotic. Now she had that image stuck in her head and was without her loyal teddy bear. She whimpered quietly…  
  
Though not quietly enough to keep from awakening Seifer.  
  
"What are you complaining about now, Messenger Girl?" his voice broke the silence and Selphie was relieved to have something to keep her mind on instead of scary images and vampires possibly being in the school.  
  
"Nothing you'd care about! And my name's Selphie!"  
  
"It's 3:00 AM, what the hell are you doing awake at this ungodly hour?" he asked clearly irritated at being woken.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Selphie said simply as she stuck her tongue out at him.   
  
"Hn." Was his only reply and once again the room was enveloped in silence.  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
He growled slightly, "hm?"  
  
"Are you awake?"  
  
"No, I'm just sleep-talking." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Wow. Cool…"   
  
He stared at her then shook his head and tried sleeping again.   
  
Again the room was wrapped in a thick blanket of silence and right when Seifer thought that Selphie had gone to sleep and the world was free to rest until dawn…when she would become her usually annoying self, she said,  
  
"Nighty-night Seifer. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Sometimes those little buggers bite HARD! I mean I got a really bad bruise one tim-"  
  
"Tilmitt, shut UP." he heard her mumble something then after a while he heard the change in her breathing pace signaling she had gone to sleep. How was he going to survive living with her for who-knows-how-long?  
  
Then of course he vowed to himself that he would crush Headmaster Cid's computer.   
  
Because it was of course, Cid's computer, that paired the two up as roommates. Damn technology!  
  
After a while of pointless thoughts like those above he finally drifted into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Around eleven o'clock in the afternoon Selphie was awakened by something extremely annoying. Something, or someone was flicking her head!! How dare they!?  
  
She grumbled something and tried to slap the person's hand away.  
  
She heard giggling and instantly knew it had to be a girl, unless Seifer had a really…really high-pitched laugh. She opened one eye and saw Janet's smiling face looking down at her.  
  
"Janet...?" Selphie asked after filling her lungs with air, also known as taking a deep breath, to suppress her yawn.  
  
"Yup! Gee, sleepy head! It's already going to be noon! You missed this really cool surprise concert that Headmaster Cid, of all people, planned! You would've loved it! The rock stars were so cute!" she said as she hugged herself in excitement.  
  
Selphie sat up, "I thought you were dead!!"  
  
"No way! Nothing could kill me! Where'd you get that idea??" Janet asked staring at Selphie, "Jeez, dreamin' of my death now are you?" Janet wondered skeptically.   
  
Selphie shook her head, "No…it's just Quistis said you and Maria were killed by vampires…?"  
  
"Vampires?" Janet asked as she stared at Selphie, "Quistis gave me a three week leave from Garden. Me and Maria, I just came back because I forgot my Iron Maiden CD…"  
  
Selphie looked taken aback, "A three week leave?"  
  
"Yup! So, what is it about these vampires?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure anymore! Do you by any chance know if Squall has a roommate?"  
  
"Well, I wish I could be his roommate…" Janet said with a dreamy sigh, "But the only one I really see there at all besides Squall himself is that girlfriend of his, Rinoa."  
  
"What about Irvine? Does he have a roommate?"  
  
"Oh no, you're not going to start getting all like the jealous girlfriend?"  
  
"No way! I just need to figure something out."  
  
"Ah, well Irvine has a bunch of girls over all the time but other then that, I don't think he has a roommate."  
  
"Well…am I the only one with a roommate?"  
  
"You have a roommate?" Janet asked as she rose an eyebrow, "And you sleep in the same BED?"  
  
It was then that Selphie noticed that the bed was back in the wall, "No, the bed is mechanical or something. My roommate is Seifer."  
  
"Ooh. I feel bad for you. Yet, sort of envious" Janet acknowledged with a curt nod, "I mean Seifer is enough to compete with Irvine, even SQUALL with looks but his attitude is so…bullyish!" Janet said while she began nodding again.  
  
"Well…does that mean that there aren't vampires in the school?" Selphie wondered as she tapped her finger on her chin thoughtfully, "Why would Quisty make Seifer become my roommate then…?"  
  
"Beats me." Janet said shrugging, "Quisty's in the quad right now, maybe you should go ask her?"  
  
"Okay. You coming?"  
  
"Nah, I have to get back to my mom's house in Balamb before she starts freaking out and thinking I burned down Garden or something." Janet said with a grin as she rushed out of the room.  
  
Selphie got up and in less then thirty minutes she was dressed, her hair was flipped, and she was her normal hyper self. She rushed to the quad knowing each turn by heart, as she would often go there to plan Garden Festival Committees.  
  
"Quisttyyy!" She called as she came within hearing range of anyone who was in the quad.  
  
Quistis turned to Selphie and smiled, "Selphie! How are you? I'm glad to see you survive a night with Seifer."  
  
"Quisty!" Selphie said with a pout as she pointed an accusing finger towards her, "I saw Janet Malifeciente this morning!"  
  
Quistis suddenly looked uncomfortable, "D-Did you now?" 'I thought I told her to have a three week vacation!' she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes." Selphie replied look not too pleased with her superior, "Tell me honestly Quisty…what is going on here?"  
  
Quistis cleared her throat, "All right Selphie, the truth is Headmaster Cid and I noticed that you and Seifer weren't getting along very well- you two were even getting along worse then he and Squall were."  
  
Selphie blinked, "I don't think it's that bad between us.."  
  
Quistis shrugged, "So we planned this whole set-up in hopes that you two would at least learn to live with each other. No pun intended."  
  
Selphie's brow furrowed, "So there AREN'T vampires in Garden?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "Of course not, Selphie. Don't be so childish to be fooled by such a silly story. Obviously if there were, Headmaster Cid wouldn't fail to evacuate the entire school. Obviously, having vampires here would be a safety hazard."  
  
"Obviously." Selphie said repeating Quistis' redundant word.  
  
Quistis laughed slightly, "Well, you did miss the band's performance."  
  
Selphie pouted once more, "So I've heard! Janet said all the boys were really cute…which band was it? It was Moonlit Night in Sparta, wasn't it?"  
  
Quistis shook her head, "Actually it's a new band, calling themselves Red Rum the Innocents. They've actually just transferred here from some other Garden."   
  
"They go to the school now!? Booyaka!" Selphie asked excitedly jumping from one foot to the next, "I'm going to go meet them! But first I gotta tell Janet about it!"  
  
Quistis smiled, "You do that-" she stopped suddenly, "Oh Selphie! Do me a favor! Tell Janet that she doesn't get three weeks of school off," innocent smile, "and uh…don't tell Seifer that this was all a prank. He needs to get along better with you."  
  
"Then- he doesn't move out!?" Selphie cried extremely peeved by this new information.  
  
Quistis shook her head, "We'll see how you two get along in a week. If you two aren't trying to kill each other each chance you get, then he can move out. If not, then the sentence becomes gradually longer until you learn to cope."  
  
"Ahhh, Quisty. You know my will always crumbles when it comes to this sort of thing- but then can I show the new students around Garden?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Quistis shrugged, "If someone else hasn't already beaten you to it."  
  
"Woo-hoo!"   
  
~*End Chapter Three*~  
  
Vince: *gets an idea* …Yes… I see it clearly now the rain is gone!! ^____^ Since I had it as a prank, I'll have it so vampires REALLY ARE at the Garden, just no one knows it yet! Yes…my master plan… mwahahahhahahahaha! BWAHAHAHA! HAHAHA! *cough cough* bwah. *clears throat* *thunder booms, lightning fills tiny room* BMWAHAHAHA! 


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or any of the characters corresponding to the video game. Unforunately. Cause you know, it'd be awesome if I owned it. But I don't. So. Sorry. 

Vince: And I'm also sorry that it took me so long to update this. I promise to be better! Well, hope to be better anyway.

Vale: She wanted to start another story.

Vince: Only because I was depressed that my other story (A to Z) got taken down and I didn't have any of the backup files.

Fantasy Girl: She was depressed for a while.

Thor: Not only depressed, really pissed off as well. And complain-y, and generally tantrum-y.

Vale: She acts like she's pregnant. Which is onlya matter of time before she is now that she's married NYAHAHA! I'm gonna be an aunt. Tee hee.

Vince: Me? A mom? Pfft. Tch. Hah. You're funny. ...maybe. But not any time soon.

CHAPTER FOUR  
By:  
Vince (Saturn Angels)

Selphie made her way through Balamb Garden, skipping happily the entire way now that she knew the entire thing was just a giant, evil prank pulled by the headmaster and Quistis. Now she could rest easy, well as easy as one can when they have to share a room with Seifer Almasy...

She stuck out her tongue at the thought of one whole week of it, at the least, before pushing the thoughts out of her head. Right now her priority was to show those new students around Balamb! And maybe recruit them for the Garden Festival Committee. She'd heard they were cute so they'd for sure get a lot more people to join!

Stopping before she reached the cafeteria she realized that she had no idea what the students looked like seeing as she'd slept through the concert.

"Urgh!" she brought her palm to her forehead in a resounding slap, "I should have had Quisty introduce me! I won't be able to find them if I don't know what they look like." she pouted to herself before deciding she may as well just drown her sorrows in the cafeteria.

The brunette walked into the cafeteria a bit more glum than she had been just a few minutes previous. While she was waiting in the long line for the world renowned hotdogs of Balamb Garden she didn't notice all the hustle and bustle around her.

If she had she wouldn't have any trouble finding the new students, luckily for her Rinoa soon joined her in line, cutting in front of they annoyed people behind Selphie.

"Selphie!" squealed Rinoa happily as she tapped her friend on the shoulder, not noticing that she wasn't as lively as she usually was.

Selphie turned around and smiled brightly, forgetting her troubles almost instantly, "Heya Rinny." It wasn't often she and Rinoa spoke, especially now that Rinoa and Squall were a couple. Actually, in school they weren't all as close as they used to be. They'd drifted a little, sure they were always there for one another but... it just wasn't the same. But Selphie wouldn't let that fact bring down her mood that had just changed for the better, "What's cooking?"

Rinoa grinned, "I didn't see you at the concert!" she said, "So I figured you must've slept in, I heard what happened between you and Seifer and don't think too much of it. He's just a sheep in wolf's clothing, a big softy on the inside. But, apart from that, the concert wasn't really amazing since it wasn't really my style but the boy who played the guitar! Mm!"

With a giggle Selphie reminded Rinoa that she had a boyfriend who she loved very, very much.

Nodding Rinoa replied, "Yes, I can still look though Selphie. And I wasn't saying I'd like to go out with any of them. You know I love Squall, but I was thinking since you broke up with Irvine..." she grinned, knowing that Selphie would get what she was hinting at.

"Well..." Selphie thought about it for a few seconds, "I dunno. I want to meet them first. I was going to give them a tour around Balamb but I don't know what they look like or even where to begin looking!" Balamb usually seemed pretty small and quaint, but when you had to find someone it proved to be really, really difficult.

"Oh! Well, that's easy. Just look right."

Selphie complied and Rinoa quickly corrected herself, "Sorry, I meant my right, your left."

Again Selphie turned, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible as she looked to her left. They were pretty easy to spot, and she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed before. There was a flock of girls crowding around them, there were three of them from the looks of it, and all three were very good looking.

They made Irvine look like a sea-slug left in the sun to dry up and bake.

Or something to that effect anyway. Selphie was bad with examples.

As Selphie was staring at them, though she wouldn't call it staring- just trying to memorize their features (and one in particular), one of them (the one she happened to be paying most attention to) happened to glance up and catch her gaze. He didn't seem surprised to see Selphie watching him, in fact it was as if he had known that she had been looking at him and only now decided to acknowledge her.

She didn't quite know what came over her at the time, she couldn't tear her eyes away for some reason. Green met blue-gray and neither seemed to feel it necessary to look away. Or even have the decency to look embarrassed at being caught staring.

Rinoa smiled behind her hand, "I'm sensing chemistry!" she squealed delightedly before being forced to push Selphie further in the line. Though Selphie was content standing in the same spot... the guys behind her, in bad moods because of the newcomers, certainly weren't.

Now that their gazes were forced to separate and Selphie had come to her senses she was too embarrassed to chance a look at him again. She bit her nails, "Booyaka... he's so cute! Is he still looking over here?" she asked, finding her shoes to be very interesting.

Her dark-haired friend casually glanced over to the table where the transfer students, and every girl at Balamb (single or not), were. "No, he looked away and is talking with one of his friends." Rinoa looked back at Selphie with a wide smile, "He definitely likes you."

"No way." Selphie replied though she wasn't entirely convinced, why had he been looking at her so intently after all if he didn't like her? ...Wait. "Do I have something on my face?" she asked, she would die if she did.

Rinoa snorted, "No. That's not why he was staring at you Selphie so calm down. I think you should talk to him. Once, you know, the crowds go away a little." She tittered happily, "They're going to be soooo mad if you two get together."

Selphie wasn't sure why Rinoa was so happy about that, strange girl Rinoa Heartilly.

Finally reaching the front of the line Selphie tiptoed so the woman at the counter could hear her properly, "Two orders of hotdogs please."

"Sorry, Selphie. We're sold out." the woman said apologetically, "The next batch won't be ready for another hour."

Selphie pouted, "Well, that's okay. Thanks!" She and Rinoa left the line after Rinoa bought some water. "Do you want to sit at a table?" Rinoa asked, and Selphie didn't have anything else to do and so she shrugged and said, "Sure thing!"

The two sat in silence for a while, neither quite sure what to talk about seeing as Selphie's thoughts kept turning to a certain someone new to Balamb Garden. His hair was really nice too, it wasn't really short like Seifer's, a little longer than Squall's and darker. Almost black.

Speaking of Squall... she glanced up at Rinoa and figured she could go ahead and start a conversation, "So! How're you and Squall these days?"

Rinoa smiled in a distracted way, "Absolutely perfect." she sighed happily, "Everything's going really well. At first I thought maybe what we had was just puppy love, nothing really serious. But, it was our one year anniversary not too long ago and... I don't know. It might seem silly because of how young we are but I really think he's..." she trailed off and Selphie took it upon herself to finish the other's sentence.

"The one?"

Rinoa nodded, "Exactly." she smiled again, a faint blush tinging her cheeks, "I don't know. It sounds silly but... when I'm with him I'm just so happy, and when he's not with me it's like a part of me is missing. And whenever's he's away on a SeeD mission I get so worried... what if something were to happen to him?" she questioned worriedly, "I don't want anything to ever happen to him."

Selphie smiled sadly, she had felt that with Irvine. Only with Rinoa and Squall it was different, because Squall felt the same about Rinoa as she did for him. And Irvine, obviously didn't. She was just a number to him, a conquered obstacle.

Grr, that bastard!

She was really glad now that it was ended with him.

It brought her back to her senses. It made her realize that she'd been blinded by feelings she'd thought she had. They weren't real feelings. She'd just been so wrapped up in her own world that she wanted it to be like a fairy tale.

And he was her night in shining armor.

Though his armor had tarnished and she'd seen him for what he was. A playboy, just as everyone had said he was.

But that was enough of Irvine. Right now there was a certain someone walking towards her who seemed to be much, much better.

Rinoa coughed behind her hand and said, "I suddenly remembered something I had to do! Nice chatting with you Selph, I'll...uh... visit you later, hm?" With a wave Rinoa walked out of the cafeteria, peering behind her ever so often before she was gone completely.

"Hi." Selphie offered, glad she was outgoing and didn't sound as nervous as she felt.

"Hello." Was the reply from the dark-haired, absolutely gorgeous stranger.

"Um... did you want to sit down?" she blurted.

"Actually I just came over to give you this," he said giving her his tray of untouched hot dogs, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Selphie Tilmitt!" she said proudly, "President of the Garden Festival Committee." she added, it was one of those things that just had to be said. "And you don't have to give me those, they're really good and more will be out soon- -"

He smiled and cut her rambling off short, "Don't worry about it. You can have them, believe me I've had more than enough. My name is Jasper by the way." he introduced himself with a smile, "Jasper Lumis. I'm new here. Anyway I just wanted to say hi, which I've done and if you'll excuse me I've got something I need to do."

He left Selphie at that moment and she only vaguely remembered all that had been said. His eyes were just so... striking. Dark hair, pale skin, eyes the color of the sea after a storm... "Booyaka." she mumbled to herself, and as soon as he was out of sight she slumped over onto the table.

She just hoped she hadn't made a gigantic fool of herself.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has found her prince." a familiar feminine voice said behind the brunette.

Without turning Selphie answered, "Heya Quisty! Was that one of the band guys?" she asked. Quistis nodded and said, "He certainly was."

"Booyaka." Selphie repeated to herself. "What chance to I have with a guy like him?"

"Slim to none, Tilmitt." a masculine voice said rather close to the table.

"Argh! Go away Seifer!" Selphie said sticking her tongue out, "You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Him. All the girls in Garden are all over him and now no one's giving you any attention."

"If all the girls in Garden are in love with him, what makes you think he'd choose you over them?"

"Seifer!" Quistis reprimanded him. Obviously he and Selphie would need a lifetime to be able to at least be on reasonable terms, "That's no way to behave towards a classmate. Apologize."

"No, it's all right. Seifer's right. Even if he was a complete JERK about it!" she said, loud emphasis on 'jerk' which caused a few heads to turn. "He's just a big meanie and, and, and..." she couldn't think of anything else to say so she stormed out of the cafeteria.

Just when she was getting used to him, maybe even starting to like him.

Not LIKE like him of course. A friendly kind of like.

Quistis looked exasperated and Seifer seemed nonchalant about the ordeal that just passed.

"Can't you two just play nice?" Quistis asked with a sad sigh.

Seifer shrugged and went to find something to do to pass the time. Now he was in a bad mood, and the annoying part was he knew he had caused his own bad mood. But couldn't explain why he'd said those things to Selphie, sure, he liked to torment her but...

...well, now wasn't the time to think about that.

-End Chapter Four-

Vince: Sorry that took so long! Hope you like it, there will be more Selphie/Seifer in the next chapter, more light-heartedness, general humor and what not... and you know. The stuff you actually WANT to read. Hopefully. Please review to tell me what you think :) I'm trying to be a bit more descriptive with my writing so... if you don't like it just tell me.


End file.
